Bria Lavellan
''In Rodrik/Elise Trevelyan's worldstate: ''Bria Lavellan was a Dalish mage and the First to the Lavellan clan. She was killed during the explosion at the Conclave. ''In her own worldstate: ''Bria Lavellan is a Dalish mage and the old First to the Lavellan clan. After mysteriously surviving the explosion at the Conclave, she ended up becoming the Inquisitor and saving the world multiple times. Appearance and Personality Bria is somewhat short and very thin. She has short, messy reddish-brown hair and green eyes. Like all Dalish elves, she has vallislin, which she is quite proud of. Bria is somewhat hot-tempered and a bit sarcastic, but she's always ready to do the right thing when it counts. She tries to be open-minded about new things and people, but she's also very proud of her Dalish heritage and doesn't like it when people insult her for it. Talents and Skills Over anything else, Bria is skilled in lightning magic. She's also somewhat adept in the Fire and Spirit schools. She tends to run the Inquisition as more of an intelligence network than anything else, and learned some of the tricks of espionage and manipulation from Leliana. Pre-game Bria was born about sixteen years before the events of the Fifth Blight to Taryn and Liane of the Lavellan clan, who had been trying to have a child for years and had already miscarried three times. Her parents were thrilled when Bria was born and had high hopes for their new daughter. As a child, she was quite popular, winning the clan's other children over with her easy sense of humor and fun-loving nature. Her childhood abruptly ended when her talent for magic manifested at age nine. While playing with a couple of her friends, she reached out her hands with the intention of pretending to shoot a lightning bolt, which, of course, resulted in her shooting a real lightning bolt. The clan's Keeper quickly made her the First. Suddenly, Bria didn't have time to play anymore. Instead, her life was devoted to nearly endless spell practice and memorization, study of the Dalish culture and heritage, and training to eventually lead the clan one day. After some initial resentment at her new responsibilities, she quickly grew into the role, becoming a very capable and intelligent mage. Bria also became quite proud of her heritage as a Dalish elf, and she was thrilled to receive her vallislin at age seventeen. This briefly became a problem for her a couple of years later, when she killed a pair of human merchants for calling her a "knife-eared savage". The clan quickly left the area, and no one was happy with Bria for what she had done. Even today, those impulsive murders remain Bria's biggest regret. After the Kirkwall Rebellion and the uprising of the Circle mages soon after, Bria's clan found themselves helping some of the elves and mages displaced by the conflict. Learning about the injustice of the Circles, Bria found herself sympathizing with their plight, especially since she had never stepped foot in a Circle and had no idea how bad they were. Her decision to shelter them made her rather unpopular with her clan, who would rather she not draw unwelcome attention from the humans to them. Bria was sent to the Conclave as a spy, representing the clan's interests. She arrived at the Temple early and quickly got hopelessly lost trying to find her way around. Stumbling into a great hall, she found a horrifying monster leading a group of enthralled Grey Warden mages in some sort of magical ritual. During the ensuing conflict, she grabbed the orb the monster was using, and while trying to harness it, things went horrifically wrong. In-game Bria woke up chained in a cell with no memory of what had happened and a glowing left hand. Horrified at the Breach, she immediately agreed to help Cassandra deal with it. With the help of the remaining Chantry forces, Bria and her new companions Cassandra, Varric, and Solas managed to prevent the Breach from getting any bigger. While the world at large still thought Bria was guilty, the budding Inquisition had changed their minds about her. Bria was unsure if she was really a "chosen one" but she didn't much care. More importantly, she was the only one capable of sealing rifts, and because of that, she had a duty to help the Inquisition save the world. After facing hostility from the Templars, Bria went to the mages for help instead, only to find that they had been indentured to a Tevinter magister. When she tried to confront the magister, Alexius, he sent her and Dorian, another Tevinter mage, into a horrific future where the "Elder One" had been victorious and the Breach had covered all of Thedas. Bria only managed to escape with Dorian at the cost of her companions' lives, but she did return to the present. Upon returning, she recruited the mages to the Inquisition to help close the Breach. Despite the Inquisition's initial success in closing the Breach with the mages' help, Haven was attacked by Corypheus, the "Elder One" that Alexius had mentioned. Bria herself met him face to face in a terrifying encounter that she only barely managed to survive. With Haven destroyed, the Inquisition moved to Skyhold, where Bria was officially named as its leader. Shortly after reaching Skyhold, Bria met Astrid Hawke, who informed her of the recent problems that the Grey Wardens were experiencing, most notably, that they were all hearing the Calling. With the help of a Grey Warden named Stroud, Bria and Hawke found out that Corypheus, aided by Warden-Commander Clarel and the Tevinter magister Livius Erimond, had enthralled the Grey Warden mages and were using blood magic to create an army. The only way to stop them was to assault the Orlesian Wardens at Adamant, where they were preparing to summon a massive demon from the Fade. Bria managed to stop them, but she, Hawke, Stroud, and a few of their companions were trapped in the Fade in the process. Bria recovered her memories in the Fade, and found out everything that happened. While it didn't shock her that she wasn't the Maker's chosen one, it did surprise her that everything had happened by chance alone. The group was about to escape when they were cornered by the Nightmare. Stroud threw himself at the demon to make up for the Wardens' mistakes, buying Bria, Hawke, and their companions time to escape. Despite all of the trouble they had caused, Bria gave the Wardens a second chance and recruited them to the Inquisition. Despite stripping Corypheus of his army, Bria still had to deal with the civil war in Orlais, with Celene, Gaspard, and Briala all vying for power with disastrous results. At the Winter Palace ball, Bria allowed Celene to be assassinated, killed Florianne, and put Gaspard on the throne - but with Briala as the true power. Morrigan, an apostate allied with Celene, left the court and joined the Inquisition after everything that had happened. After gathering the power they needed, Bria marched the Inquisition to the Arbor Wilds in a final assault on the Elder One's armies. She allowed Morrigan to drink from the Well while there, mostly because she wasn't sure if the witch would turn against her if she didn't. With the information Morrigan gathered, Bria finally had everything she needed to finally take on Corypheus. Bria and her companions faced off against Corypheus in the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, where he was killed after Bria opened a Fade portal in his body. While most of the Inquisition celebrated the victory, Solas disappeared without a trace, much to Bria's confusion. Category:Inquisitor Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Cullen Romance